


Mirrors

by rei_c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Board Games, M/M, Mating, Possession, Sociopath Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: There's just one thing Stiles can't figure out: why did the nogistune pickhim?





	Mirrors

"Why me?" 

Stiles has just placed his next stone, waits until it goes still before he looks up at his opponent. It's strange, looking across the board and seeing himself, taking in all the little similarities and differences, trying to figure out where he and the nogitsune overlap, where they're out of sync, but it's not that difficult. Stiles might hide how much of a sociopath he is but he's always been brutally honest with himself and the nogitsune knows itself in much the same way. There are no secrets here, in this endlessly white room, no masks; the only difference between Stiles and the abyss of sly darkness and chaotic intelligence sitting across the Go board is that the nogitsune embraces what it is.

"What do you mean?" the nogitsune asks. Stiles smiles, can't help it, watching the nogitsune watch him, matching smile on its face. No, not a smile, a smirk, and how no one else can recognise that look on him, when it's him, is a little disappointing, truth be told. 

"There were three of us," Stiles says. The nogitsune places its next stone; Stiles hums, thoughtful, and lets his eyes move across the board. Go isn't his game, normally, but the challenge makes his blood sing. "And you went for the weakest. Could've had an alpha werewolf; the chaos from that would've glutted you for months. Could've had a hunter with connections to the biggest arms dealers in the world, that's an endless supply of destruction to feed from." He picks up a stone, turns it over between his fingers, finally puts it in position and watches as he -- as the nogitsune -- raises an eyebrow at the unexpected placement. "I know a lot of random things. I have access to interesting people and places. The others won't want to kill me. But in the end, I'm just an untrained human. So why me?"

The nogitsune looks at Stiles, meets his gaze the way so very few can once Stiles stops hiding what he is, who he is. "They're going to die, Stiles," the nogitsune says. "Every last one of them."

Stiles shrugs, says, "I mean, I wasn't expecting anything else? But a little murder isn't going to hurt me. You've been in my head, _are_ in my head. You know I've planned out ways to take down each and every one of them just in case. You know I've thought of four different ways to get rid of _you_."

"But you haven't," the nogitsune says. "You could have; I've given you enough time and freedom to tell the others. Why not?"

"You're entertaining," Stiles says. "And I kind of want to see if the others are smart enough to think of a plan without me." 

The nogitsune places another stone, removes five of Stiles' from the board. "They won't," the nogitsune says. "One or two of them have cunning, two or three have the ruthlessness they'd need, but they're more concerned about protecting you, about getting you back, about _keeping_ you," it spits out, disgusted. 

Stiles blinks. "Oh," he says. "That's why you --." He stops there, a little flabbergasted, but the nogitsune is smiling at him, a true smile this time, something real and deep and fond. Stiles finds himself returning the smile, can't help it. He goes to place another stone; the nogitsune leans forward, reaches over and trails fingertips across the back of Stiles' wrist. "If wolves mate for life," Stiles asks, setting down his stone, taking three of the nogitsune's away, "how long do foxes mate for?"

"Eternity," the nogitsune replies. It studies the board, looks up and drinks Stiles in, eyes flashing, teeth bared. "We're going to kill them _all_."

Stiles can't help the laugh. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I guess we are."


End file.
